


sidetracked

by suheafoams



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor, horny jangjun, joochan wants to paint jangjun's nails in peace, or horny bug jangjun as my friend said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: “Stop distracting me,” Joochan says when Jangjun tries, for the fifth time, to slip his free hand underneath the waistband of Joochan’s soft cotton shorts.Jangjun only sends Joochan a smug grin in return, incorrigible even when he’s perfectly capable of behaving. He blames his restlessness on the fact that one of his hands is restrained, as Joochan is practicing nail art on him, and Joochan’s concentrated look is cute enough that it makes Jangjun want to kiss him and maybe do something worse.“You shouldn’t have worn those shorts if you wanted me to stay still,” Jangjun says, and Joochan narrows his eyes when Jangjun makes a show out of licking and biting his bottom lip. “The view is so nice that my hand just wants to feel what my eyes are feeling?”
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	sidetracked

“Stop distracting me,” Joochan says when Jangjun tries, for the fifth time, to slip his free hand underneath the waistband of Joochan’s soft cotton shorts. 

Jangjun only sends Joochan a smug grin in return, incorrigible even when he’s perfectly capable of behaving. He blames his restlessness on the fact that one of his hands is restrained, as Joochan is practicing nail art on him, and Joochan’s concentrated look is cute enough that it makes Jangjun want to kiss him and maybe do something worse. 

“You shouldn’t have worn those shorts if you wanted me to stay still,” Jangjun says, and Joochan narrows his eyes when Jangjun makes a show out of licking and biting his bottom lip. “The view is so nice that my hand just wants to feel what my eyes are feeling?” 

“You’re so gross,” Joochan says, but he crosses one leg over the other, so Jangjun knows it’s more than likely he’ll get what he wants by the end of the night if he’s patient enough. “This whole process is going to take maybe one or two hours before it fully dries. Don’t mess around.” 

“It’s not like both my hands have nail polish on them,” Jangjun says, pouting before he sends Joochan one of his better winks. Joochan snorts in partial amusement, and even if the other half of it is irritation, Jangjun’s more than happy to be able to make him laugh, especially considering Joochan has been stressed recently and hasn’t been sleeping particularly well. 

Jangjun doesn’t like sitting still, but he’d been willing to make the sacrifice if it meant Joochan could relax for even just a few hours. “I can do a lot with one hand,” Jangjun adds, wiggling his fingers along with his eyebrows when Joochan blows air at Jangjun’s nails in a half hearted attempt to make this layer of polish dry faster. 

“You’re so…” 

“...Irresistible?” Jangjun finishes for him, and Joochan lets out a long suffering sigh. “Thank you, Joochan, even though I already knew that. You’re not too bad yourself—” 

“I will paint all of your nails, including your toenails, and then you won’t be able to do anything you planned on doing to me because you’ll need to let them dry,” Joochan says. “Is that what you want?” 

“No,” Jangjun says, before he grins slow and lazy at Joochan. “Oh. So if I behave, you’ll let me do what I want after you’re done?” 

“Do I ever say no to you?” 

Jangjun pretends to think about it. Well… “You did say no to the panties that one time—” 

“Wear them yourself, you idiot,” Joochan says, nudging Jangjun hard enough in the thigh with his knee that Jangjun yelps. “I hate you.” 

“But I love you so _much_ ,” Jangjun wheedles, fluttering his eyelashes until his vision goes wonky, and Joochan gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Right,” Joochan says, “Anyways—” 

“You’re not going to say it back?!” 

“Why would I do something as silly as that?” Joochan asks, but he doesn’t protest as Jangjun slides his calf against Joochan’s, letting their body heat bleed into each other. 

“Well, I guess it’s fine,” Jangjun says. “Since you won’t say it now, I’ll just recall how you confessed to me with teary eyes and that hiccuping voice and your arms wrapped so tight around me that my shirt almost ended up permanently wrinkled.” 

“No touching me for two days,” Joochan says, and Jangjun’s eyes go wide. 

“Anything but that,” Jangjun says. “Please, Joochan.” 

“No touching for _four_ days?” Joochan says, and Jangjun whines pitifully. “That’s an alternative. I’ll be generous and let you listen to me jerk off~” 

“Joochan, you’re the most handsome, kind, charismatic man I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting in my puny little bug life,” Jangjun says. “I will stop bullying you and be a good boy. Please don’t ban me from your heart. Or your dick.” 

Joochan sighs, once again, but it’s the type of sigh that means Jangjun has managed to narrowly escape punishment, and Jangjun shows his gratitude by giving Joochan a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
